There are many situations in which a driver encounters blockage of his forward field of vision by the rear-view mirror. The height of many drivers alone can put the rear-view mirror in their field of vision. The interior dimensions of compact and sub-compact cars put the rear-view mirror at obstruction level for even average sized drivers. Drivers bending down and around their rear-view mirror are a common sight, confirming that the rear-view mirror is often an obstacle to the clear vision required for safe driving. The rear-view mirror also becomes a vision obstacle when there is a difference in relative angle of the road surface of one driver's car to another. For example: if one's car is on a down slope and they are coming upon a flat intersecting roadway, that alone can cause the mirror to block the driver's direct line-of-sight of a vehicle approaching on the flat intersection from the right, or of a pedestrian in the walk-way. This happens similarly when on an upslope, such as a cloverleaf up; one cannot see some of the cars that may be a bit farther up the cloverleaf in order to comfortably anticipate potential speed deceleration requirements.
This invention temporarily removes the main obstacle in a driver's forward field of vision—the center, windshield glass mounted, rear view mirror. This invention is switchable from a reflective, mirrored state, to an open clear state in under one second, and back, in less than one second. This invention will greatly increase driver effectiveness by taking away the largest windshield vision obstacle and is therefore a positive step towards road safety for all who travel in vehicles as driver or passenger, or as a pedestrian or bicyclist on the same roadway. It will also enhance scenery viewing while vacation driving adding to the driver's positive experience.
The micro-blinds exist in a naturally curled, transparent, state. However, the micro-blinds relax to their flat, closed, state in less than one second when an electric current is applied. Thereby returning the reflectivity of a mirror to the driver. Additionally, a phot-electric sensor is used to adjust the opacity of a dimming layer.
The “venetian” blind version adjusts the relationship of the blinds from flat to 90 degrees to the driver's angle of view with a small motor to go from a closed to open state and back. The dimming layer function is controlled with the photo-electric sensors in the rim to adjust the glare from the rear.
Additionally, the present invention uses suspended particle distribution (SPD) films, which function as light valves, to modify the transparency and reflectivity of the transition panel. In an SPD panel, millions of these SPDs are placed between two panels of glass or plastic, which is coated with a transparent conductive material. When electricity comes into contact with the SPDs via the conductive coating, they line up in a straight line and allow light to flow through. Once the electricity is taken away, they move back into a random pattern and block light. When the amount of voltage is decreased, the window darkens until it's completely dark after all electricity is taken away.
The present invention makes use of the novel micro-blind technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,684,105B2. This Canadian micro-blind technology is a microstructured array of electrostatically actuated electrodes that transition from a cylindrical to a planar orientation when exposed to an electric voltage. To create the Canadian micro-blind a thin film of chromium, or other electrostatically stressed metal, is deposited onto a transparent conductive oxide (TCO) layer and then the stress metal is laser etched into a desired geometry. Using this manufacturing process, the Canadian micro-blind array is able to achieve closing (roll-down) times in the order of milliseconds and opening (roll-up) times under one second. The Canadian micro-blind is a low power technology which uses actuation voltages as low as 20-30V. The Canadian micro-blind is able to achieve rolled radii as small as 3 micrometers. Additionally, the TCO layer can be extremely thin. Thus, facilitating the creation of thin electro statically actuated panels that can transition from transparent to opaque in less than one second. The above described specifications of the Canadian micro-blind technology serve to elucidate the function of one possible embodiment of the micro-blind technology used in the present invention, and are not intended to limit the present invention.